1 Year After CD2D
by DizneeDol
Summary: The lives of Andros and Ashley after their time as rangers.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: At the moment, everything is owned byDisney._

_Hope you like it. _

* * *

_One Year Ago_

"Are you sure you don't what to come with us," she asked him, not knowing what she's going to do without him.

Andros sighed, holding back tears as she held on to her hands, "KO-35 is my home." He so badly wanted to be with her, but he couldn't just leave especially now.

Ashley was crushed. 'This is so unfair,' she said to herself.

As the two headed towards the Wegaship, Ashley couldn't help but notice how beautiful this planet truly was. She wondered what it would be like to live there.

'What am I thinking,' she asked herself. 'My home is on Earth. Isn't it?'

Once they caught up with the others, Andros kissed Ashley on the cheek and went to go say good-bye to Carlos and TJ.

Unaware to Ashley, Cassie was coming up right behind her.

"You ok," Cassie asked.

"O hey Cass," Ashley responded, as she stared off in the distance.

"You're having second doubts," Cassie stated.

"Huh," Ashley questioned.

"Ashley, do you love him; I mean really love him, so much you would do anything for him," he best friend asked her.

It only took moments for Ashley to respond. "Yes," she whispered, letting a few tears fall.

Cassie smiled. She was glad that her best friend has found happiness, but she is going to miss her.

With a sigh she said, "Then there's only one thing left for you to do."

"What's that," Ashley asked.

"You have to be with him," Cassie answered.

"But how Cass, we live on two completely different worlds," she pointed out.

"Ash you just said you'd do anything for him; does Earth really still feel like your home," she said in response.

Ashley thought for a little while. Was Earth really still her home; would she be happier if she stayed here with her one true love? After taking one look over at Andros, she knew the answer.

"Go tell him you want to say here with him," Cassie whispered, encouraging her best friend to follow her heart.

Ashley smiled and walked over to where Andros, TJ, and Carlos were talking. She saw the reassuring smiles Carlos and TJ were giving her, and she new Cassie had talked with them.

"Hey Andros can I talk to you for a minute," Ashley asked him.

"Sure Ash," he responded a bit confused, and he grabbed her hand.

"Whats up," he asked her once they were alone.

She responded my kissing him eagerly on the lips. He responded just as strongly as she, enjoying what he thought would probably be their last moment together.

"I want to be with you," she whispered as they broke apart.

"What," he asked, confused.

"I want to be with you," she repeated.

"But Ash we live on two different worlds," he said, sadly.

"Not if I stay here," she said with a hopeful smile.

Andros was shocked. Would she really stay here with him? "Really," he asked her, hopefully.

"I don't want to leave; I want to stay with you; I want to live here," she told him, more sure about this then anything.

"I don't want you to leave either," Andros said. He was so happy that she was staying. He hugs her tightly as he spins her in the air. Ashley giggled. She was home. The moment he sets her down, they both lean in for a very passionate kiss.

* * *

Ok, this story won't be that long, and won't have any fighting in it. Pretty much just a love story. 

Tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: At the moment, everything is owned by Disney._

_**Phantom Rogue: **Thanks_

_**Ashley HammondAstro Yellow: **Yay, thanks; and thanks for the idea of what to name the store_

_**Arwennicole: **Thank You _

_**timeforce101: **Great: )

* * *

_

**Recap of the Past Year**

It has been a year since Ashley decided to give up her life on Earth in orderto bewith Andros on KO-35, and she never regretted this decisiononce, They were just as happy as ever. The two of them currently share a house with Zhane and Karone. The four of them always enjoy each other's company and always keep contact with their friends on Earth. They have also become very successful in their line of work.

Ashley had been able to get a job on KO-35 as a fashion designer. She now not only has her own clothing line, but she also owns her own store. It's called Star Light Fashion. Her cloths are a cross between Earthian and Karovian clothings, and everyone loved them. She's a big hit. She not only got to live with the love of her life, but she also finally got her dream job that she always wanted.

Karone got a job at one of the best daycare centers on KO-35. Since she never really got a chance to have a full childhood, she was enjoying herself now as she made up for it. The kids loved her and she loved them. Their parents have also forgiven Karone for what she has done as Astronama, and after a whole year of guilt she has finally forgiven herself.

Andros and Zhane once again work together. This time though, it entirely on the defenses of KO-35. After all their years as rangers, they figured that the protection field would be best for them. Their ranger technology has always made an impact for the best. And King One has always honored their dedication and effort to protect others. For them this job was easy and they were happy to do it.

All four of them are so happy. They didn't even imagine how life could get any better than it already was. Little did they know, they were wrong; things were about to change for the best (for two of them especially).

**Present Time**

It was early in the morning, around seven, and as much as he really didn't want to, Andros had to get up and get ready for work. He new that King One wouldn't be too happy if he was late for work for no good reason. Former ranger or not, be still had his obligations.

Andros turned his head and saw his beautiful girlfriend still fast asleep with a very peaceful expression written on her face. He smiled to himself before kissing the side of her head so gently not to wake her. He then slowly got out of bed so he wouldn't disturb her.

After Andros was dressed and ready to leave, he looked over at the still sleeping Ashley. He loved her more than he ever thought possible. It was as though she was his reason to live. 'One day soon, I'm going to ask her to marry me,' he thought to himself before leaving the room.

About an hour later, Ashley finally woke up from her sleep. She was well rested and ready to start the day. Then she remembered that she took the day off. It definitely was a plus that she was her own boss. She could skip almost any day she wanted; however, she didn't do it often. A smile appeared on her face when she thought why decided not to go in today.

Ashley quickly got up and got dressed. She then made her way down stairs in a bit of a hurry. Once she was down there, she saw Karone sitting in the living room reading some sort of magazine. .

"Hey Karone, no school today," she asked her best friend as she made her was into their living room. .

Karone looked up from her magazine and smiled. "Nop; the building is being inspected today and only the boss has to be there," she told her.

"O so are you doing anything today," Ashley asked her innocently.

"No nothing really; why," Karone asked suspiciously.

"Well I uh….. need to pick up some paper and I wanted to know if you'd like to come with," she answered her.

Karone noticed how Ashley hesitated there for a bit and was now extremely curious about what was going on.

"O come on," Ashley begged her.

Karone sighed. She new that the only she was going to find out what Ashley was up to was to go ahead and tag along with her.

"Ok ok, lets go," Karone said.

Ashley smiled and tugged her arm leading her to their sky port. Something that Ashley had found very interesting during her first few weeks on KO-35. It was only one of the many things that fascinated her.

A few moments later they were both seated in the Karovian vehicle with Ashley at driver's seat. Andros had taught her how to drive one not long after she moved here.

"What's got you so happy," Karone wanted to know.

Ashley giggled. "What ever do you mean Karone," she asked with a sweet smile on her face.

"That smile might work on my brother but it won't work on me," she told her with a grin on her face.

"Fine but I'm not telling until we get there," Ashley stated stubbornly. She was very excited and Karone new it.

"Alright," Karone said, giving up.

They were both silent for the rest of the way. Ashley saw anxious, while Karone was curious.

When Ashley stopped at her destination, Karone looked around in confusion. She wasn't expecting to come here.

"Um, Ash; what's going on," Karone asked, a bit worried.

"Don't worry nothing's wrong," Ashley responded, before laughing.

Then it hit her. Karone finally new what was going on and why they were here. She was shocked.

"No way," she exclaimed in disbelief.

* * *

Well, here's chapter two. Hope ya liked it. 


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: At the moment, everything is owned by Disney._

_**Ashley HammondAstro Yellow: **Relax, hears some more : )_

_**the-power-of-love: **Thanks_

_**Phantom Rogue: **Glad ya like it

* * *

_

"You're pregnant; aren't you," Karone stated.

"Maybe," Ashley too happy for her not to be.

"Ashley," Karone exclaimed, but with a smile on her face. She knew she was right, and was so happy for her.

"Ok, ok," Ashley started. "You're right, I am."

Karone squealed as she started jumping up and down, and clapping her hands. Then she gave Ashley a big hug.

"O my gosh that's great," Karone said. "Did you tell Andros yet?"

"No not yet, I'm not sure how he'll handle it; I mean we're not even married it," Ashley said with an unsure expression on her face.

"I definitely think your over reacting; Andros will be thrilled when he finds out;" Karone assured her.

Ashley smiled. "Your right, I'm sure he'll be happy; O I can not wait to tell him," she said excitedly.

Karone nodded.

"So when did you find out," Karone asked as the two walked inside.

"Like two days ago; just coming back to pick up the papers, ya know," Ashley informed her.

Karone once again nodded in agreement.

Here on KO-35 there is a highly advanced machine that can easily tell almost everything about the baby, in particularly, the gender. It shows a very accurate due date as well. All it needs is the mother's blood sample.

Ashley walked up to the front desk with Karone right next to her. The nurse instantly recognized her as the yellow ranger astro and had heard she would probably be coming in.

"Hello Miss. Hammond; I assume you're here to pick up some very interesting papers," the nurse said politely.

The four of them had eventually gotten used to being known around the planet, so it really didn't faze them as much to be recognized.

Ashley smiled, and nodded in response.

The nurse handed her the cream colored folder and said, "Congratulations."

"Thank You," Ashley said back.

"Well…," Karone asked as they headed out of the building.

"Well what," Ashley asked her.

"Aren't you going to open it," Karone asked back.

"Nop," Ashley answered.

"How come," Karone wanted to know.

"I'm going to wait for Andros," Ashley told her. .

"Uh," Karone responded.

Ashley just laughed. Then they made their way home.

Not too far away, Andros and Zhane were working on the configuration on the Megaship Mark 2.

"I know you got it," Zhane said out of nowhere.

"Got what Zhane," Andros asked him, not exactly sure what his best friend was talking about.

"An engagement ring for Ashley," Zhane said, as a matter of fact.

"O that," Andros responded.

"So when are you going to ask her," Zhane asked.

"I don't know; maybe it's too soon," Andros said.

"Too soon; Andros the two of you have been living together for a year now, andhave been inlove before for almost two," Zhane pointed out.

"What if she says no," Andros asked.

"Do you really think she'd say no," Zhane shot back.

Andros sighed. "No," he admitted.

"Ask her today, the minute you get home; she'll never expect it; it'll be perfect," Zhane suggested.

'I don't know," Andros said unsure. He really did want to. He loved Ashley more than anything, but what if she wasn't ready to get married yet.

"Look you have nothing to worry about, just ask her," Zhane said.

Andros thought for a moment before making up his mind.

* * *

Well how'd I do on this chapter? 


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: At the moment, everything is owned by Disney._

_**Ashley HammondAstro Yellow: **Thanks_

_**Arwennicole: **Glad ya like it; I think Andros and Ashley a great couple too_

_**Phantom Rogue: **Thank You

* * *

_

**At The House**

"So how are you going to tell Andros," Karone really wanted to know. She was so happy for her brother and her best friend. She was also thrilled about the fact that she would soon be an aunt.

The two of them had just gotten home from their trip to the doctor's office and were now sitting comfortably on the couch having a nice conversation about the baby, and how Ashley was going to tell Andros.

"I have no idea actually," Ashley admitted, sadly. "I will probably just flat out say it, but I don't know; I guess I could just walk up to him and say, 'Andros I'm pregnant,' can I, maybe not; should I do something special, or maybe…" she continued to babble on, sounding a bit nervous.

Karone eventually stopped her.

"What are you so nervous about Ash; you and I both know that Andros will be absolutely thrilled when he finds out about the baby; he loves kids and he will make a great father," Karone assured her.

"I know, it's just we're not married, not even engaged; what if he thinks it's too soon, what if he thinks we aren't quite ready yet, what if …" Ashley began to panic, but was cut off by Karone.

"Wow, come down Ashley," Karone started. "Don't worry about it so much; he loves you more than anything else in the world, it is so obvious and I highly doubt he would even think about loving you any less when he finds out your pregnant with his child, do you,"

Ashley was silent for a few moments before she sighed. She new that her best friend was right.

"No I don't; I guess I'm just over reacting," Ashley admitted, feeling a bit better. Just leave it to Karone to cheer her up.

"O just a bit," Karone said sarcastically.

Ashley just glared evily at her best friend and then she hit her lightly on the side of her shoulder.

"Hey," Karone laughed.

"You also need to relax; it's not good for you to get all worked up," Karone said once she was done laughing.

"Yes doctor Karone," now Ashley's turn to be sarcastic.

Karone laughed, but then she said, "I'm serious Ash; don't work too hard."

"I promise won't; besides I really doubt that Andros is going to let me anyways," Ashley told her.

Karone nodded in agreement.

Then they both started laughing before going into the kitchen in order to start cooking dinner.

**On The Way Home**

"So you going to ask Ashley to marry you tonight," Zhane asked his best friend totally out of nowhere.

They had just finished their shift and were heading home to their girlfriends, with Zhane driving.

Andros sighed. He really didn't know what he was going to do. He was still worried about her saying no.

"Well, are you," Zhane repeated.

"I don't know," Andros admitted.

"Do you love her; I mean REALLY," Zhane asked, a question that surprised Andros & caught him off guard.

"Of course I do Zhane, I love her more then I ever thought possible, more than ANYTHING; I can't even imagine my life without her anymore; I can not believe you just asked me, you knew that," Andros said, not really understanding the point behind the question.

"Well if what you just said was completely true, then you wouldn't even have to think twice about asking Ashley to marry you; it is so obvious that she loves you too ya know," Zhane told him.

"You really have absolutely nothing to worry about," He added, knowing that he was right.

"I know that she loves me, but what if she doesn't as much as I love her," Andros argued stubbornly.

"Andros, she gave up everything that was familiar to her, she gave up her home, all for you," Zhane stated.

Andros thought about what Zhane said for a while before coming to the conclusion that his best friend was right. He knew Ashley loved did love him the same way. He was just scared.

The two of them were silent the rest of the way. Then when they pulled up into their sky port, Zhane said, "Good Luck man."

* * *

Hope everyone liked this chapter. 


	5. Chapter 5

**_Ashley HammondAstro Yellow: _**_You're right, I am so stalling, lol, it's so much fun; glad ya love the story; I think we're in the eye of the storm now so I hope I don't lose power _

**_Phantom Rogue: _**_Thanks, I'm glad ya love it_

**_Arwennicole: _**_Y thank you_

_Disclaimer: At the moment, everything is owned byDisney._

* * *

**Inside**

Once Andros and Zhane were inside, they went into the kitchen to find Karone starting their dinner by herself.

Zhane walked over to the counter where Karone was and greeted his girlfriend giving a qick kiss on the cheek.

"Well hello to you too," Karone greeted back.

"Hey Karone, where's Ashley," Andros asked his sister, a bit surprised that his girlfriend was not in the kitchen helpingher prepare their dinner like she normally does.

"She didn't feel to well; I think she was a bit dizzy or light headed maybe, so she went outside in the back for some fresh air," she told her brother, not wanting to give Ashley's little secret away or worry him to much.

Andros couldn't hide the concern that he had. It was written all over his face. 'I wonder what's wrong; I hope she's ok; I can't lose her,' he thought to himself.

Andros had not realizing that Karone and Zhane could flat out see the distress on hi face. It was that obvious.

"I'm sure she's fine Andros, don't worry so much," she said once she noticed the worry look on his face.

Zhane instantly knew that Karone knew something she wasn't telling them, but he would just have wait until Andros left before he mentioned anything.

Andros looked over at his sister and nodded, not noticing the look on Zhane's face. He was just hoping that his sister was right, but he knew that he needed to go and find out for himself before he was really reassured.

"Ya man, why don't you go find her and see what's up," Zhane suggested as he winked at him.

Karone looked at her boyfriend skeptically. She had noticed the gesture Zhane had given her brother, and was beginning to think the two of them were up to something.

Andros just glared at him, knowing exactly what he was implying. Ashley might be sick and Zhane expected him to propose to her now.

Zhane shrugged.

Andros sighed and then left the kitchen to go find Ashley.

"What was that about," Zhane and Karone said in union once Andros was out of hearing range.

"What are YOU talking about," they both once again said in union.

"ME," they did it again.

Karone sighed. This was getting them absolutely nowhere, and she knew that Zhane would just continue with it if she didn't stop it first.

"Well what was that wink you gave my brother just now," Karone flat out asked her boyfriend.

"It was an encouragement," he simply replied, obviously not knowing if he should tell her the truth or not.

"For what," she demanded, knowing that he was just trying to stall and she didn't like it to much.

Zhane sighed, admitting defeat. He already knew he was going to lose this battle. He could never win against her. It didn't really bother him all that much, though; he actually loved her for it.

"He is planning on proposing to her today or at least I hope he is; for some odd reason he is all nervous that she might say no or something; I say he's thinking about it too much if you ask me," he confessed.

Karone was a bit shocked, but not all that surprised. A smile had soon appeared on her face.

"This is perfect," she exclaimed.

"I think you lost me," Zhane said, confused.

'He better ask her right now, there isn't a better time to do it than now; and how could he even think that she would say no; of course she would say yes," Karone though out loud, which confused Zhane even more.

"Hello, I am definitely still very lost over here; what are you talking about, and what is going on; you have to tell me" Zhane really wanted to know. The suspense was killing him.

"Ashley pregnant," she admitted.

They both were silent for a moment.

"No way," was all Zhane said.

Karone nodded.

"See what I mean, it would be perfect if he asks her to marry him before she tells him that she's pregnant," she said.

"Actually I don't see what you mean," Zhane admitted. "Why does it matter who goes first? They both have to tell the other something they're definitely going to be happy to hear."

"Ya but the problem is Ashley was afraid that Andros might not think they're ready to have a baby quite yet since they aren't married or even engaged at the moment," she told him.

"My gosh they are so alike; of course he's be happy, even if he wasn't going to propose," he stated.

I know," she sighed.

They were both quiet until Zhane broke the silence.

"So did Ashley get those papers," he asked.

"Ya, why,' she responded.

"We could go look at them," he suggested evilly.

"ZHANE," Karone exclaimed.

* * *

Well how was this chapter. The next one will be all about Ashley and Andros. I'll try to write it soon; it all depends on if Hurricane Katrina makes my power got out or not. Just hope that it doesn't.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Phantom Rogue: _**_lol, glad ya like it_

**_Ashley HammondAstro Yellow: _**_Thank You, I'm glad ay like it_

**_Arwennicole: _**_Thanks : ) _

Disclaimer: At the moment, everything is owned by Disney

* * *

**Outside **

Ashley leaned against the trunk of their tree with her eyes completely shut. She had felt a dizzy spell come upon her while she was in the kitchen, and when Karone noticed her almost lose balance she sent her outside for some fresh air.

It may have helped a bit, but she still felt a little queasy and knew she might fall over if she wasn't leaning against the tree.

Ashley was also very nervous about how she was going to tell Andros that she was pregnant. She was so into her thoughts that she didn't even hear him coming up behind her.

(A few moments before)

Andros went outside into their backyard to find Ashley leaning on a large tree with her eyes closed. He walked over to her very quietly so that she wouldn't hear him creeping up behind her.

'I wonder what's wrong,' he thought to himself, very worried about her.

Andros stood in front of her and placed a kiss on her forehead.

Ashley gasped, and almost stumbled over in shock. She had definitely not been expecting that.

"Hey it's just me," Andros said.

Ashley smiled, and then laughed. Andros did have a way of surprising her.

"Don't do that again," she said before she slapped him lightly, suddenly feeling much better and more relaxed than before.

"Sorry," he said, as her laughed as well. He saw how happy she looked and thought, 'Maybe she's not sick after all.'

Andros leaned over to give the love of his life a sweet and tender kiss, which she gladly responded to.

"Love you," he whispered once they finally drew apart.

"Love you too," she said back.

"Ash, are you ok," he had to ask her.

"O course I am Andros, why do you ask," she asked him. 'I wonder if he suspects I'm pregnant,' she thought to herself.

"Well Karone said you felt a bit dizzy earlier and just now when I came out here you looked as though you weren't feeling too well," he said, not being able to hide the worry on his face.

Ashley smiled, trying hard not to laugh.

"I'm fine Andros really, don't worry," she told him. She then smiled once he saw the relief on his face.

Ashley sat down on the ground and Andros followed her lead, sitting down right in front of her.

"You sure you're ok," he asked again, making sure.

"Yes Andros I fine," she assured him once more.

"Good because I wanted to give you something," he said nervously, but lucky for him she didn't notice.

"Really what is it," she asked him, excitedly.

The look on Ashley's face was the assurance that Andros needed to know that he was doing the right thing.

He dove into his back pocket and took out a small velvet box; one that was made for a ring.

Ashley saw it and gasped in shock. 'No way can I get this lucky,' she thought to herself, happily.

Then she saw the look in Andros's eyes. It was pure love for her. She was so happy, she almost cried.

The next thing Ashley new, Andros opened it and inside was the most beautiful ring she has ever seen. It was a silver band with a heard diamond in the center with smaller diamonds on each side of it.

"Ashley Hammond, will you marry me," he asked her.

It took her a few moments to find her voice, but once she finally did she said, "Of course I will." She had never been so happy in her entire life. This made it so much easier to tell him.

He slid the ring on her finger and smiled at her lovingly.

Then she hugged him so tightly that he fell over. They kept kissing each other over and over again.

Ashley had eventually realized that the position she was in might not be good for the baby, so she sat up. However, she did it a bit too fast and wave of nausea came upon her; one that Andros noticed.

'Hey what's wrong," he asked her in concern. 'I knew there was something she wasn't telling me,' he thought to himself.

"It's nothing Andros," Ashley told her now fiancé.

"Yes it is Ash; tell me," he said.

"Ok," he said before laughing.

"What's so funny," he wanted to know. Andros thought there was something really wrong with Ashley, so he didn't understand why she was laughing.

"Because you're so worried over nothing," she told him

All that did was make him even more confused. He had no idea where she was going with this.

"I'm pregnant; we're going to have a baby," she admitted as she placed a hand on her still flat stomach.

Andros just looked at her in total disbelief, not saying a word. 'She wasn't sick,' he thought to himself. 'She was just pregnant; with his child; they were going to have a baby.'

Ashley laughed at the look on Andros's face. It was priceless. She saw his disbelief turn into a smile.

"We're really going to have a baby," he asked her once the shock wore off a bit, making sure that he heard her right.

"Ya we're really having a baby," she assured him. Then she scooted closer to him so that she could put his hand on her stomach.

Andros was so happy. He placed a kiss on her cheek. Then he laughed as he hugged her gently.

"You actually thought I was sick," Ashley said as she laughed at him.

"Well what was I suppose to think," he said unable to stop laughing himself.

One Ashley finally did stop, she look at him seriously and asked, "So you think we're ready for this?"

"I think we can handle anything," he told her.

She smiled at him and he couldn't help but kiss those delicious lips of hers.

* * *

So how was this chapter? 


	7. Chapter 7

**_Ashley HammondAstro Yellow: _**_Glad you like it : )_

**_Phantom Rogue: _**_lol, of course there's gunna be a wedding _

**_Mz. Daydream: _**_ya I'm glad you like it; andros and ashley are such a cute couple_

_Disclaimer: At the moment, everything is owned by Disney

* * *

_

"You actually thought I was sick," Ashley said as she laughed at him.

"Well what was I suppose to think," he said unable to stop laughing himself.

Once Ashley did finally stop laughing, she looked at him seriously and asked, "So do you really think we're ready for this?"

"I think we can handle anything," he assured her, as he once again rested his hand on her stomach.

"So when do you want to get married," he asked her.

"How about some time next month so I can still be able to fit into a wedding dress without looking like a blimp," she answered.

"Whenever you want Angel; but you look beautiful no matter what you wear," he told her.

She smiled sweetly at him and he couldn't help but kiss those delicious lips of hers with all the love he felt for her.

The two of them were so caught up in each other that neither of them noticed the drops of rain that had fallen.

Once they finally came apart though, Andros did notice, and he certainly did not want Ashley to be outside once it got harder. He didn't want her to become ill, especially while she's pregnant.

"I think it's starting to rain," he stated as he felt another drop. "We really should be going inside."

"Aw do we have to," she asked him in a wining tone of voice, wanting to stay exactly where she was with him.

"Yes, I don't want you getting sick right now in your condition; it might not be good for the baby," he told her.

Ashley smiled at him again, before nodding her head in agreement and getting ready to stand up.

"Careful Ash," he said as he helped her up.

"Andros I'm not glass, I'm just pregnant; I won't break you know," she told him as she laughed.

"Ya well you still need to be careful," he said, very determined to help her in any way he could.

Ashley smiled at him. She had no idea why she had been worried before. Andros was taking such good care of her. The three of them were going to be just fine, and she knew it.

Hand in hand they walked inside their house together, both of them happier then they have ever been before.

* * *

I know, I know, it's pretty short but it's like almost two in the morning, and I've been at a football game all afternoon. We got creamed, 35-3. The next chapter will be longer, promise.

Please Review


	8. Chapter 8

**_Ashley HammondAstro Yellow: _**_Thanks : )_

**_Phantom Rogue: _**_glad you like it; Andros really is such a sweet heart _

**_Mz. Daydream: _**_that's great, thanks_

**_Angel of the Sea: _**_lol, please no mutant bunnies; I'm glad you like it_

_Disclaimer: At the moment, everything is owned by Disney

* * *

_

**Inside**

(With Karone & Zhane)

"So did Ashley get those papers," he asked.

"Ya, why,' she responded.

"We could always go look them over a bit," he suggested evilly. The suspense was really killing him.

"ZHANE," Karone exclaimed sharply. 'Typical Zhane, so impatient about everything,' she thought to herself.

"What," he asked innocently.

Karone sighed as she shook her head, trying to convince Zhane that this wasn't a very good idea at all. "We can't do that you know; it's not for us to look at," she told him, firmly.

"And why not; just a little peek, you know you want to find out if your going to get a niece or a nephew; don't you sweetie," he said, trying to persuade his girlfriend to give in.

"Well… I guess just one little peek really wouldn't hurt any," Karone said, finally caving in.

"Yes," Zhane exclaimed, happy that he finally was able to convince her to give in to his idea.

"They don't even have to find out; I mean, they're most likely to stay out there for a while," he told her.

Then he went into the living room to see if he can find where Ashley had set down the yellow folder.

Karone followed after him a moment later. She could not believe that he actually managed to get through to her. Zhane never won. She sighed as she walked out of the kitchen.

Once she was in the living room, she saw that Zhane had found exactly what he was looking for, and was heading towards the couch. She shook her head at Zhane's pleased expression.

They both sat down next to each other on the large couch in the center of their living room.

"You know my brother's going to kill you if he finds out what we're doing," she pointed out.

"He won't find out sweetie; don't worry," he responded, as he was about to open the folder.

"I still don't know about this Zhane," Karone said before he had the chance to open it, still a bit unsure about the whole thing. She wanted to know what it said inside just as badly as him, but she still didn't like this idea of his.

She just didn't feel right about knowing all this personal stuff about her older brothers and best friend's baby before the expecting parents did. It wasn't their place to know right know, and she did not want to invade their privacy.

"Relax Karone we're just opening a folder, not planning a mask murder," he said, as he laughed.

Karone just glared at him before hitting his shoulder lightly. Zhane always has a funny, yet childish way of looking at things like this. He can always make a joke out of almost anything.

"Ouch," he wined, holding his shoulder.

"You're such a baby," she said to him.

"Am not," he protested stubbornly.

Karone sighed. "Just open it."

Zhane did exactly what she said without hesitation.

What they saw on the first page was so shocking that the two of them were too stunned to even speak They were not expecting that at all.

Zhane was the first to speak. "Do you see…

"O ya," Karone responded eventually.

They were so bewildered at what they saw, that the two of them did not even hear the back door open and close, indicating that Andros and Ashley were currently reentering their house.

They next thing either of them new, Andros was right behind him, not looking very pleased.

"What do you two think your doing," he demanded.

They jumped a bit, startled at hearing him. Then they turned around to see Andros with Ashley right behind him.

Zhane had immediately closed the opened yellow folder he had had on his lap, just not soon enough.

"Umm, we uh, we were just leaving," he stuttered a bit, scared for his life. Then he grabbed Karone's hand and the two quickly ran up the stairs, away from an angry Andros.

Ashley was trying very hard to keep a straight face and not to laugh.

"I can't believe those two," Andros said to Ashley.

Ashley finnaly couldn't help it anymore, and just laughed in response. Then she gave her now fiancé a very sweet kiss on the lips, which he immediately responded to. His arms were soon securely around her waist as hers were around his neck.

Once they finally drew apart, she smiled and said, "They were just curious about our baby; but you can always get them back for it later on." Then she laughed a little at her comment.

Andros smiled before kissing the top of her forehead tenderly. Then he grabbed her hand and led her over to the couch, were his sister and best friend had been only moments before them.

Once they were seated, Andros grabbed the folder that Zhane dropped in a hury and Ashley laid her head comfortably on his left shoulder.

"So do you wanna find out if we're going to have a son or a daughter," she asked him sweetly.

He kissed her gently before saying, "Ya I do."

"Do you," he then asked.

Ashley nodded in response.

Andros then smiled at her lovingly before opening the folder that contained information about their baby.

* * *

**It's absolutly terribe what happened in New Orleans. That stupid hurricane katrina. So manypeople are without a home now. God Bless all those who survived, and are trying to move on and start over.**

**Hope you all liked this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think about it as of now.**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Sybylle: _**_Thanks_

**_Mz. Daydream: _**_Glad you like it_

**_Phantom Rogue_**_** glad: **you'll see_

**_Ashley HammondAstro Yellow: _**_Glad you like it_

_**Ashley n Andros Fan: **lol, no problem; just glad you like it_

_Disclaimer: At the moment, everything is owned by Disney

* * *

_

"So do you wanna find out if we're going to have a son or a daughter," she asked him sweetly.

He kissed he gently before saying, "Ya."

"Do you," he then asked.

Ashley nodded in response.

Andros then smiled at her lovingly before opening the folder that contained information about their baby.

The two of them were even more shocked than Zhane and Karone were when they saw what was written on the top of that page.

"O ... MY … Gosh," Ashley exclaimed slowly, after a long silence due to shock. She had no idea.

Andros on the other hand was still completely speechless. However, he should have expected it.

"Does that say…," he said once he finally found his voice again, making sure his eyes weren't deceiving him.

"Ya," she responded.

The shock for both of them was eventually turning in to joy. This was way more then they could ever have hoped for.

"Wow," he said.

"We're have having triplets," he then stated.

"Ya, three babies at once; that's a lot; you're not upset about it, are you, I mean…" Ashley had begun to rant on and would have continued if Andros hadn't cut her off by placing a kiss on her lips.

"I've never been happier," he assured her once they drew apart. Then he leaned in to kiss her again.

Once they drew apart again, Andros repeated, "We're having triplets." He had a huge smile written on his face.

Ashley smiled as well, as tears of joy began to fall down her face. She couldn't help it. She felt so blessed.

He wiped away all of her tears before hugging her ever so gently; taking much precaution.

"I love you Ashley; I love you so much," he whispered in her ear, still holding her in his arms.

"I love you too Andros," she whispered back, as she leaned into him, feeling the warmth of his arms. .

When Andros finally let her go, she said, "Lets continue looking; I want to make sure they're ok."

He nodded in agreement with her, anxious, yet at the same time, a bit worried about the safety his three children.

Then the two of them quickly, yet carefully, looked through the rest of the papers and were gladly relieved to find that all three of their babies were getting off to a very good start.

They also very excited to find out that they were going to have two sons, and one daughter.

The both of them were silent for a little while until Ashley said, "I'm starving; lets go eat," Ashley said as she got up, a bit slower than usual.

Andros laughed as he got up as well.

Zhane and Karone had chosen that moment to come down stairs; Zhane looking a bit afraid.

Karone on the other hand, went up to both her brother and her best friend and gave each of them a big hug.

"Congratulations you guys," she said to them.

"Thanks Karone," Andros thanked his sister.

"Ya that's great," Zhane decided to speak up.

Andros smiled at his best friend and said, "Yup and to celebrate we're all going out to dinner, and it's your treat."

"Well at least I can still date his sister," he muttered.

"What did you say," Andros questioned him.

"Umm that I would be happy to," Zhane responded with an innocent look written on his face. .

"Great," Andros said even though he really did hear what his best friend had originally said.

That night the four of them went out to eat and had a wonderful time. They had decided to save the food that Karone had made for tomorrow.

They mainly talked about the wedding, since both Andros and Ashley would like to be married before she has the babies. The couple could hardly wait. Their smiles never left their faces. They couldn't wait for what lay ahead.

* * *

Hey! Sorry for the long wait; schools been murder. 


	10. Chapter 10

**_Mz. Daydream: _**_Hey! Thanx, I'm really glad you like it_

**_Ashley Hammond Astro Yellow: _**_Glad You Like it : )_

**_Phantom Rogue: _**_O I will, lol_

_**Ashley n Andros Fan: **Thanks, I'm glad you like it _

**_GreenDayfan1: _**_sry 4 the wait_

**_Jessica01: _**_Thank U; I'm glad u like it _

_Disclaimer: At the moment, everything is owned by Disney

* * *

_

**A Few Weeks Later **

The wedding date had been set. Andros and Ashley were getting married on May 9th. They have already sent invitations to all the former rangers on Earth, and were happy to know that they would all be attending.

_**You Are Invited To The Wedding Of**_

_**Andros and Ashley of K0-35 **_

_**On Sunday, the ninth of May 1996**_

_**At 11:30 in the morning**_

_**Located at K0-35's Finest Church**_

They are so excited; neither can wait to be husband and wife.

Zhane was going to be the best man, as TJ and Carlos are the ushers; and Cassie will be the maid of honor, as Karone and Tanya are the two brides maids.

It was only weeks until the wedding and, Ashley was out with Karone shopping for her wedding dress.

Ashley was having a hard time picking a dress that she liked. Most of them wouldn't fit. Even though she was only two moths pregnant, she is starting to show really quickly since she's carrying three babies instead of one.

"Uh why is this so hard," Ashley asked out loud.

"Because you're too picky," Karone answered. Then she laughed.

"Ha ha very funny," Ashley replied as she placed a hand on her stomach. "These three are definitely not making this any easier on me on top of it all."

"You tired already," Karone asked her.

"Ya a bit," Ashley responded.

"Maybe you should sit down for a bit," Karone suggested.

Ashley was about to nod in agreement butthen she saw something she liked.

"O look maybe I can squeeze into this one," Ashley said.

"Don't you dare get something too tight Ash, it could hurt the babies," Karone said. Andros had told Karone to make sure that Ashley did no such thing.

Ashley sighed. She knew her friend was right.

After about an hour later, Ashley had finally picked out a gorgeous dress that fit her perfectly.

**Earlier That Day **

Andros and Zhane were at work monitoring incoming vessels.

"So how much money do you think Ashley is going to spend on a dress," Zhane asked as he laughed.

"I'd rather not think about it Zhane; just as long as she's happy," Andros responded.

"Let's change the subject towards you Zhane," Andros said a few moments later. "When are you going to marry my sister and move out?"

"I … uh … well you see, the thing is …," Zhane had started to say but lucked out when they hear an alarm go off.

Zhane was the first to see what it was.

"Hey Andros take a look at this," Zhane called out to his best friend.

"What it is," he asked.

"There seems to be an unidentified space ship headed for landing here on K0-35," Zhane answered.

"Try to make communication with them," Andros said.

Zhane nodded and the two go to work.

**On The Ship **

"We're almost their dear," the man said to his wife.

"O I can hardly believe it; after all this time; we've finally found our way back," she responded.

Her husband nodded in agreement.

"You think he survived," she asked out of nowhere.

"I really don't know Adrienne; I hope so though, I hope so," he told her.

"Ya me too Kertis; I can't stand the thought of having them both gone now," she said back.

A few moments later they heard something beeping.

"Someone is trying to open communication with us," Kertis said out loud.

"Who do you think it is," Adrienne asked him.

"Well there's only one way to find out," he said to his wife.

He opened communication and was shocked at the two people he was seeing. Adrienne saw the expression on her husband's face and went over to look at the screen. She too could not believe her eyes.

* * *

Sorry for the really long wait. I hope you enjoyed this chapter though. I'll try to get the next one up soon. Not onlyis there a Hurricane watch hear in Florida, but now there's also a tornado watch. I have no school tomorrow so maybe I'll have time then if I finish my stupid homework.

Review Plez!


	11. Chapter 11

**_Ashley Hammond Astro Yellow: _**_hey I'm really glad u liked it, sorry it took so long to update_

**_Phantom Rogue: _**_lol, thanx, glad u did_

**_Shadow41: _**_I'm glad u like this story and I'm a big fan of them too _

**_Mz. Daydream: _**_ThanxI'm glad that u liked it; and I wish that storm did pass but instead we lost power for like two weeks _

**_Arwennicole: _**_oh it's ok, I'm WAY behind on reviewing right now, I've got some catching up to do; I'm glad u like it_

**_Jessica01: _**_lol, yup _

_**BrainWave: **lol well I couldn't remember what year it was; I didn't watch the show until years later_

_Disclaimer: At the moment, everything is owned by Disney.

* * *

_

Andros couldn't believe his eyes. 'How could they have survived,' he thought. He didn't know what he should say now.

Luckily he didn't have to.

"You should be landing in KO-35's docking bay in approximately five minutes," Zhane told them. "We will be there to greet you upon your arrival." And with that he ended their connection.

"I can't believe they actually survived," Andros finally said. "I had no idea they escaped."

Zhane looked over at his best friend and smiled. He knew exactly how much Andros really missed his parents, and is now probably feeling guilty for not going to look for them. .

"Well they're hear now and what's done is done so we had better go greet them," he said, patting Andros on the back.

**On The Ship**

Once the connection was broken, Adrienne and Kertis were finally over the shock of seeing their son alive.

"He is alive," she whispered. "Oh Kertis our son is still alive." She threw her arms around her husband's neck.

With a smile on his face, Kertis hugged his wife back tightly, relieved that even though he had lost his precious daughter so many years ago (so he thought), he still had his son; he didn't lose both of them.

Kertis and Adrienne had no idea what lay ahead.

"Come on, lets land this ship," he said. "It's time to finally go home."

Adrienne nodded, and together they began docking procedure.

**The Holding Bay of KO-35 **

Zhane watched as his best friend paced back and forth across the walk way, nervous about seeing his parents again.

"That's not going to bring them down any faster you know," Zhane laughed as he teased him.

Andros glared at him and replied, "I know that; I'm just nervous."

"You have nothing to be worried about thought; I mean they are your parents after all," Zhane said.

"Yah but how am I suppose to tell them that I'm not only engaged, but my fiancé is already pregnant; and that the daughter they thought to be dead is dating you," Andros told him.

Zhane laughed. "Yah good luck with that pal," he said, still laughing.

Before Andros had a chance to even think of a reply, his parent's ship was coming in for a landing.

The door opened and Kertis and Adrienne stepped out. A moment later they were standing only a foot away from their son.

With overwhelming joy, Adrienne hugged son, thankful that he was alive. Andros hugged her back tightly. He hadn't realized in a long time how much he really missed his mother.

Once his mother finally released him, he hugged his father; feeling lucky to have them both back.

"We've missed you son," Kertis said.

"I've missed you guys too," Andros replied. "But how did you escape the invasion.

"Well we just took our ship and left, hoping that you would be ok," his father answered. "We're really proud of you."

Andros smiled. All he wanted when he was a kid was to make his parents proud of him.

Zhane stood aside as he watches his best friend reunite with his parents; until Adrienne noticed he was standing there.

"Oh Zhane don't stand over there by yourself, we've missed you too," she said, gesturing him to come join them.

Zhane smiled. Ever since his parents died shortly after Karone was kidnapped, Andros' parents took him in and treating him as one of their own; which had brought the two friends to consider the other as a brother.

"So what happened to you guys," Adrienne asked the two boys on their way to Andros' vehicle.

Andros sighed. He told them about the invasion and about meeting the four rangers from earth; and Zhane told them about what happened to him and how he had to be put in a cryogenic tube.

However, they hadn't mentioned about Andros' relationship with the yellow ranger or finding Karone.

Andros smiled. His parents were in for a real surprise later that day and he could hardly wait.

* * *

Hey sorry for the extremely long wait. Hope this chapter was worth it.


	12. Chapter 12

**_Jessica01: _**_thanx : )_

**_Ashley Hammond Astro Yellow: _**_lol, I'm really glad that you liked it _

**_flowerweasley16_**_: thanks a bunch; I'm glad you liked it _

**_Phantom Rogue: _**_thank you; love your latest story too : )_

**_zeopurple_**_: thanks I'm glad that you enjoy it_

_Disclaimer: At the moment, everything is owned byDisney.

* * *

_

A few moments later they arrived at the house.

"Well this is it," Andros stated.

"It looks lovely," his mother said. "Do you both live here?"

"Um.. yah for now anyways," he answered as he looked over at Zhane who just shrugged knowing that he and Karone were going to have to find a house soon before they get kicked out.

Andros then unlocked the front door, and Zhane and his parents followed him into the house.

"Jeez you guys this place looks real nice; you two really keep this place clean," Kertis noticed.

"Yah to clean for two boys who had to be told many times to clean their room; it's almost as if it had a women's touch," Adrienne said looking from Andros to Zhane trying to figure out if there was something they hadn't mentioned earlier.

"Ok which one of you has a girlfriend," Kertis asked.

Andros and Zhane looked at each other for a second, not exactly sure what they were going to say or how they were going to explain it.

"Um well I have a girlfriend," Zhane started.

"That's great Zhane; she is a really lucky girl," Adrienne replied. "You have to tell us all about her."

**Outside **

"Hey looks like Andros and Zhane are home early from work," Karone stated. "Wonder why."

All Ashley did was simply nod in reply.

"You tired," Karone asked her best friend.

"Yah today really wore me out," she told her.

"Well I say we head inside so that you take a nap before you fall asleep right here at the passenger seat and I have to have Andros come out here and carry you inside," Karone joked.

Ashley laughed before getting out.

Luckily for Andros and Zhane, who weren't expecting them to be home that early, the two went in through the back door instead of the front door which led to the exact spot that Andros and Zhane were with Adrienne and Kertis.

"ZHANE, ANDROS WE'RE HOME," Karone yelled once she and Ashley were in the kitchen, and Ashley had seated herself comfortably at the small table they have in the center.

**Back in the Living Room**

"Hey is that her," Adrienne asked Zhane. "She sounds kind of familiar but I just can't place it. And she said we, who else is with her?"

"Uh... that would be my fiancé," Andros told his parents as Zhane went into the kitchen to find Ashley and Karone.

"You have a fiancé" Kertis asked to make sure he heard right.

Andros nodded and said, "Yup her name is Ashley and she's two months pregnant with triplets."

**The Kitchen **

"Hello ladies," Zhane greeted both Karone and Ashley as he entered the kitchen where the two were.

"Hey Zhane," Karone greeted her boyfriend as she kissed his cheek. "We heard other people, what's going on?"

"You are never going to believe who are alive and here," Zhane told her with a grin on his face.

"Then just tell me Zhane," she said, a bit annoyed with him since she new he is trying to tease her.

He looked at his girlfriend in silence for a bit before finally saying, "Your parents; they're in the living room with Andros."

**The Living Room**

"Oh Andros I'm so happy that you found someone; and your going to make a great father," Adrienne said, as she gave her son a big hug.

"Thanks mom," he said as she released him.

Kertis patted Andros on the back with a smile on his face and said, "Way to go son; I'm proud of you for making a life of your own even after all that has happened; congratulations."

"That means a lot dad, thanks," he told him.

"So when do we get to meet her," his mother wanted to know.

"After you see who Zhane's girlfriend is," he told them.

"Do we know her," his father asked.

Andros just smiled.

**The Kitchen **

After the shock finally wore off Karone managed to say, "Are you sure; I mean is it really them?"

When Zhane nodded, she thought she might cry.

"I'm sure that it's really them Karone; they don't exactly know that Andros found you though, so they're going to be pretty surprised to see you," he told her, as he laughed a bit.

Karone still had yet to move.

"Well what are you waiting for? They're going to be so thrilled to see that you are alive and well."

She smiled and raced into the living room where her family was.

**The Living Room **

"Do we know her," his father asked.

Andros simply smiled. "You're both in for a big surprise," he replied.

Just then Karone appeared in the room.

"Mom, Dad," Karone whispered once she finally found her voice. She hasn't been this happy in such a long time.

"Karone," her father whispered back; her mother still too much in shock to say anything yet.

Adrienne ran over to her daughter, who she thought to be dead, and hugged her so tightly that she was cutting off Karone's air supply.

Karone didn't care though. After all these years she was finally back in her mother's arms.

* * *

Hope you liked it. 


	13. Chapter 13

**_flowerweasley16: _**_thanks I'm glad you like it_

**_Ashley Hammond Astro Yellow: _**_Thank you, hope you enjoy this chapter _

**_Phantom Rogue: _**_thanx, glad ya like _

**_Jessica01: _**_yah they are : )_

_Disclaimer: At the moment, everything is owned by Disney

* * *

_

Adrienne ran over to her daughter, who she thought to be dead, and hugged her so tightly that she was cutting off Karone's air supply.

Karone didn't care though. After all these years she was finally back in her mother's arms.

"I can't believe it's really you, we've missed you so much," Adrienne whispered, not letting go of her daughter for a second.

Once she finally did, Karone was immediately snatched into another big hug by her father.

Andros stood by with a smile on his face as he watched his sister finally reunite with their parents after all these years.

"Oh get over here Andros," his mother called him over to join the reunion.

"After all these years we're all finally together again,' his father said.

**In The Kitchen **

Once Karone had left the kitchen Zhane noticed that Ashley had been asleep the whole time, using her arms as a pillow.

He debated in his head weather or not he should wake her.

He eventually decided that if she fell asleep on the kitchen table that she was probably exhausted beyond belief; plus Andros would be angry for waking her.

Instead he decided to see how things were going in the living room.

**In The Living Room **

Zhane walked into the room to find the four of them chatting.

"So Karone where have you been all this time," Adrienne asked her daughter.

Andros and Zhane glared at each other for a moment before looking over at Karone who just stood there as if she was scared to tell them the truth.

"Well," she finally started. "It was Darkonda who kidnapped me."

Kertis and Adrienne stood there shocked and were horrified about what their daughter might say next.

"He left me with Ecliptor who made me Astronema," she continued. "I'm so sorry for what I did. I was so lost and confused."

By now Karone was in tears.

Both Andros and Zhane fought off the erg to go comfort her. Instead they Zhane signaled for Andros to go into the kitchen with him.

"Oh sweetheart," Adrienne however did walk over to comfort her tear struck daughter, pulling her into another hug.

**In The Kitchen**

"What's up," Andros asked.

"Thought you might like to know that your sort of fiancé fell asleep here in the kitchen," he answered as he pointed at Ashley who hadn't moved since he left.

Andros smiled as the sight of the love of life sound asleep. Then pulled up a chair and sat next to her.

Ashley stirred a bit when Andros started to stroke her hair but quickly fell back into her peaceful sleep.

"She must really be tired," Andros said to Zhane as he continued to gently stroke her dirty blond hair.

"Well she did fall asleep in the kitchen of all places," Zhane commented.

Andros glared at him before saying, "Well I'm going to take her upstairs, and put her in bed where she'll be more comfortable. You can make your self useful by going to see how Karone is doing with her story."

Zhane just stuck out his tong and mumbled, "I am too useful." Then he walked out into the living room.

Andros gently lifted Ashley's head and slowly moved the chair backwards. Then he put one hand under her legs and the other across her shoulder blades, and let her head rest against the side of his chest.

**In The The Living Room **

Zhane walked back into the living to find his girlfriend seated on the couch between her parents.

"Hi Zhane," she greeted him cheerfully once she saw him enter the room.

"Um hi," he greeted back, suddenly afraid of Kertis and Adrienne since he was dating their daughter.

"Oh don't be afraid Zhane, we'll leave you in one piece," Kertis assured him knowing Zhane was probably worried.

"Yes I think you both make a cute couple," Adrienne agreed.

Karone smiled at her parents' approval.

Zhane sighed in relief as he sat down on one of the chairs.

"Speaking of cute couples," Karone started. "Where are Andros and Ashley?"

"Oh yes I can hardly wait to meet her," Adrienne said.

"I think your going to have to wait until later," Zhane told her.

"How come," she asked, a bit disappointed.

Before Zhane even had a chance to reply, Andros came out of the kitchen with Ashley fast asleep in his arms. Then without saying anything, he carefully walked up the stairs to their bedroom.

"I don't know what you two got up to today but she is exhausted; she fell asleep while sitting at the kitchen table," Zhane said to Karone.

"Well at least she found the dress she wanted," Karone replied.

**Upstairs **

Andros gently laid Ashley down on their bed and pulled the covers over her to keep her warm.

Ashley started to stir a bit and then opened her eyes.

Andros smiled and sat down on the edge next to her.

"Hey," he whispered before placing a soft kiss on her forehead, and resting his right hand on her slightly swollen stomach.

"Hi," she whispered back tiredly placing one of her hands over his.

"How are you feeling," he asked her in concern.

"I'm ok," she answered. "I'm a bit worn out but I picked out the perfect dress. It's so pretty. Plus, it fits perfectly"

Andros smiled at her excitement and how she was suddenly wide awake.

"I'm glad you found something you liked," he said.

"Who are those people down stairs," she asked, changing the subject. "I must have fallen asleep before Zhane told Karone."

"Uh well, actually those are my parents," he told her.

Ashley just stared at him for a moment before asking, "Your parents are alive?" wanting to be positive that she heard him correctly.

"Yup," he answered with a grin on his face as the truth was finally settling in. 'They're really alive, and are real anxious to meet you."

"Do you think they'll like me," she asked, a bit unsure.

Andros laughed.

"They are going to love you, trust me; what's not to like," he answered.

Ashley just smiled.

"Now you get some rest," he told her placing a kiss on her lips.

After watching her sleep for a bit, he finally went back downstairs to join the rest of his family.

* * *

Yay this chapter was a bit longer. Hope you liked it. 


	14. Chapter 14

**_Phantom Rogue: _****Glad you like it **

**_Ashley Hammond Astro Yellow: _****lol thanx, after all this time they finally will in this chapter **

**_flowerweasley16: _****lol I wish I had a boyfriend like him too; glad you like it**

**_Jessica01: _****I know but I figured she'd still feel guilty, just a hunch though **

**_Isinha_****thanx: I know it took a while but here it is**

_Disclaimer: At the moment, everything is owned byDisney._

**

* * *

**

About an hour later, Ashley woke up well rested and ready to go back down stairs. She had quickly remembered that Andros's parents were there.

She went into her closet to find a pretty yellow summer dress with flower print all over it; the slight bump on her stomach very noticeable. She quickly changed and fixed her hair before going down stairs.

She walked down stairs and found Andros sitting on the couch in their living room looking at what she assumed to be some important files.

"Always working, huh," she said to get his attention.

Andros's head shot up. He had not heard her come down.

"Hey sleepy head, how are you feeling," he asked as she walked over to him and sat down on his lap.

"Oh much better, and way more alert," she answered cheerfully. "How long was I asleep for?"

"For a few hours," he told her as he played with a few strands of her hair. "You were pretty out of it."

"Yah I guess I hadn't really realize how much walking we actually did today," she replied.

"You really need to take it easy for next seven months Ash," he said, resting his hand on her stomach. He was a bit worried that she may overexert herself by wanting to do everything at once.

"Don't worry Andros," she said, placing her hand over his, "I'll be ok. I've got you to take care of me after all."

"You got that right," Andros laughed before placing a kiss on her lips.

Once they finally broke apart, she laid her head on his shoulder as he held her close to him.

"Hey Andros" she softly said all of a sudden, without even lifting her head from his shoulder. .

"Yah," he asked.

"Didn't you say your parents were here," she asked. She had been so caught up in the moment that she had nearly forgotten.

"Uh yah, they're out back with Karone and Zhane," he told her. "I decided to stay inside in case you woke up."

"Aw you're sweet," she said, placing a kiss on his cheek.

"They really want to meet you," he said. "Karone already told them that you're a kind and sensitive person."

Ashley smiled. "What else do they know," she asked him.

"Just that we're engaged and that you're pregnant with triplets." He answered.

"Do they know that I was a ranger or that I'm not Karovian," she asked, a bit nervous that his parents might not approve of the fact that she's from Earth.

"Well uh not um….. not exactly," he stuttered, picking up on her nervousness.

"Don't worry sweetheart, they'll love you no matter what planet you're from," he then said, squeezing her hand gently.

"You sure," she asked, still a little unsure.

"Trust me," he assured her, as they stared getting up.

Andros held her hand as they walked outside to join the rest of their family.

_Outside _

"So how long havethe two two of been dating," Adrienne curiously asked the young couple.

The four of them were talking happily, seated under a tree on a picnic blanket, catching up on old times.

"O technically for about a year," Karone answered her mother, as she remembered how her and Zhane"s actually first date went.

."Technically," Kertis questioned.

"Believe me dad you don't want to know," Karone replied, a little embarrassed as she looked over at Zhane who had decided to stay out of the conversation.

He excepted her answer, noticing she did not wish to talk about it, andtook the conversation in a different direction.

"So you guys hearing any wedding bells in the near future." he asked.

Just then all four heads shot up once they heard the sliding door opening, saving Zhane once again from answering that question.They watched asAndros came outside holding hands with whom Adrienne and Kertis assume to be their son's fiancé.

"Hey," Andros called out. "Look how's up."

"Ashley," Karone exclaimed happily, excited that her future sister-in-law was finally awake.

Karone got up and walked over to her and Andros and wrapped her arm around her best friend.

"No worries, they already love you," Karone whispered, as she led the two to where they were sitting. .

Ashley smiled. She felt lucky to have a friend like her.

"Well Andros you failed to mention just how pretty she is," Kertis said, as he too stood up, giving Ashley a hug.

Adrienne was next to stand up. "Welcome to the family dear," she said, also giving her a hug.

Ashley smiled and said, "Thank you. It's so nice to meet the both of you."

"Polite too," Kertis said to Andros.

Andros smiled, happy to finally get to show off his wife to his parents.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait. I have been so busy and I had writers block. Iactually hadn't planned on making this story this long. Oh well, I'll update as soon as I figure out what to write next; I'll probably continue this scene but I dunno. 


	15. Chapter 15

**_Phantom Rogue: _**_Glad u like it, sorry it took so long for an update _

**_412816: _**_thanks _

**_Jessica01: _**_you'll c, not in this chapter though, maybe the next one I haven't decided yet _

**_S_****_lytherin-Angel44: _**_thanks I'm glad u like it, sorry the update took so long _

**_Ashley Hammond Astro Yellow: _**_glad u like; well HAPPY BIRTHDAY! I can't wait to read the story you're gunna start but evilly not finish until zodiacs is done lol hope u like this chapter, I made Andros extra sweet, ya know since it's your birthday and all_

_Disclaimer: At the moment, everything is owned byDisney.

* * *

_

It is May 8th, the day before the Wedding. Andros and Ashley are so excited; they can hardly wait to say I do.

They had eventually told Andros's parents that Ashley was not Karovian. At first they were not so thrilled about it, but after a while they grew to love Ashley like a daughter anyway.

TJ, Carlos, and Cassie had arrived about a week before so that they could spend some time with their friends, and catch up on recent events.

The three were absolutely thrilled to here that Andros and Ashley were expecting triplets.

Zhane, Andros, Karone, and Ashley were also thrilled to here that TJ and Cassie finally became a couple, and that TJ is in pro baseball, and Cassie's band is known nation wide.

They were also glad to here that Carlos has a girlfriend who also happens to be a famous soccer player like himself.

Everybody else, including other former rangers and a few members from Ashley's family, had arrived the day before

Right now Andros and Ashley were sitting together on their bed just enjoying each other's presence as they come up with some names for their babies.

"How about Annabel," Ashley suggested.

"I don't know," Andros honestly responded, "What about Abigail?"

"This is going to take a lot longer then we thought, huh," Ashley laughed.

Andros laughed too, "Yah we have to do this three times." He slipped his hand under her shirt and gently rubbed small circles over her skin.

Ashley smiled and nodded her head in agreement.

**The Next Day **

Ashley opened her eyes the next morning; her wedding day, she thought with a smile. She was a bit disappointed, however, to find that she was in bed alone.

_Where could he be_, she thought to herself.

Suddenly she realized that there was some extra stuff on their bed that she had not noticed before: rose peddles red ones.

Ashley was so happy. She grabbed a whole bunch of peddles with her hands and threw them in the air as she giggled happily.

She did not think this day could get any better, but she had no idea just how wrong she was.

Andros walked though their bedroom door a moment later. In his hands he was carrying a tray holding a batch of chocolate chip pancakes and two cups of orange juice.

_Oh he is to good to be true_, she thought, happier now than she has ever been in her entire life; and it was only morning.

"Um… I uh… thought you might like some breakfast in bed so I made your favorite, chocolate chip pancakes," he told her, almost turning red.

Ashley's smile grew even more. She still thinks that he is absolutely adorable when he gets nervous.

"You hungry," he asked.

She was practically bouncing up and down with joy as she quickly nodded her head.

Andros smiled as he walked over to her and set the tray down on the center of their bed as he sat down next to her.

"Am I dreaming," she asked as he sat beside her.

Andros laughed.

"No you're not dreaming Ash, this is real," he answered before placing a kiss on her lips.

"These are the best chocolate chip pancakes I have ever had," she said as she started eating her second one.

Andros smiled, "I'm glad you like them. I wasn't sure if I had made them right."

"They are perfect, just like you," she said.

"I'm not perfect Ash," he responded.

"You are to me," she replied honestly. "Sometimes I wonder what I did that was so good to deserve you."

"That's funny, I think the same thing about you everyday," he told her as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

Ashley smiled as she leaned into him.

**A Few Hours Later**

Ashley was now wearing her wedding dress; she and Andros are finally going to get married, just a few more minutes and will be his wife. Ashley smiled; she couldn't believe this was really happening

"That is such a gorgeous dress Ashley," Tanya commented.

"Thanks," she replied with a smile on her face.

It was a white princess type dress that was hand beaded with embroidered satin; it had tank sleeves with a V-neck; and had a floor length hemline.

Ashley smiled as she looked in the mirror. Her hair was in a bun, and she wore the necklace that Andros had giver her for her birthday a few years ago.

Ashley smiled as she remembered that day: the day Andros started opening up to them, to her.

"Ashley Ashley," Karone kept saying, trying to break her soon-to-be sister in-law from her trance.

"Oh sorry Karone," she laughed.

"So what were you thinking about," Karone asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Ashley replied with a grin.

Karone laughed.

"So are you nervous," she asked.

"A bit," Ashley answered. "But it really helps that I know I'm doing the right thing. I have absolutely no doubts."

Karone smiled and gave her a hug.

**Minutes Later **

The first down the aisle were Carlos and Tanya; then they were followed by TJ and Karone; then Zhane and Cassie; and finally Ashley started walking down with her father right next to her.

At that moment Andros considered himself as the luckiest guy in the world because she was walking down that aisle to join him forever.

When she reached him, they immediately grabbed hold of each other's hands.

(A/N: ok the last time I was at a wedding was when I was in kindergarten so spare me with this part)

"We come together to join Andros and Ashley in holy matrimony," Kinwon started the ceremony. After he said a few more things, it was time for Andros and Ashley to recite their vows.

Andros: "Ashley, I wouldn't admit it to myself at first, but from the moment I saw you I loved you. You are my angel; you brought light back into my life. You helped me though all the pain I endured. You saved me from an empty life. You make me want to live.

"With this ring I thee wed," he said as he slipped the ring on her finger.

Ashley was so happy that she almost cried.

Ashley: " Andros, I too have loved you since the moment I saw you. All I wanted to do was make all your pain go away. Your smile makes me weak at the knees. You make me happier then anybody ever could or ever will. You are my reason for waking up every morning.

"With this ring I thee wed," Ashley repeated the gesture and slipped the wedding band on her love's finger.

"Now by the powers invested in me I declare you two as husband and wife," Kinwon concluded the ceremony. "You may now kiss the bride.

Everybody cheered as Andros and Ashley shared their first kiss as husband and wife.

* * *

Finally another chapter; a birthday present for _Ashley Hammond Astro Yellow _since I honestly wasn't going to update yet until I found out it was her birthday. So you can thank her for the sudden update, after you wish her a happy birthday of course.

Hope you liked this chapter. : )


	16. Chapter 16

_**Slytherin-Angel44: **Thanks, I'm glad you like it _

_**Phantom Rogue: **Y Thank You, I'm glad you like it. I love making Andros sweet_

_**zeopurple: **Thanks, better late then never huh lol _

_**Ashley Hammond Astro Yellow: **Your welcome, I'm really glad you liked it; hope you had a very memorable birthday_

_**Jessica01: **Thank You Very Much _

_Disclaimer: At the moment, everything is owned by Disney. I sadly own nothing.

* * *

_

Once Andros and Ashley exited the church, huge smiles printed on both faces, they were immediately covered in the rose pedals that had been thrown upon them by their family and friends.

They eventually got into what resembles a limo on Earth.

Andros had wrapped his arm around Ashley's shoulder, and she leaned comfortably on his chest.

"I love you Mrs. Alacoda (A/N: they really should have given Andros a last name on the show)," he said as he placed a tender kiss on her forehead; then started playing with a few strands of her hair.

Ashley smiled. "I love you too Mr. Alacoda."

"I can not believe we are finally married," Andros stated, with a smile on his face, after a few moments of silence.

Ashley giggled happily. "I know, and I couldn't be happier," she said as she lifted her head towards him.

"Me too," Andros replied as her lowered his head to meet her eyes. He took that opportunity to place a soft kiss on her lips.

Once they broke apart, Ashley couldn't stop giggling and pretty soon Andros could not help but give in as well and let laughter overtake him. He had every right to be as happy as ever, and he was.

After the laughter finally died down, they were in silence again for a few moments until Ashley gasped and sat up putting a hand on her stomach.

"What's wrong Ashley," Andros instantly asked her in alarm with worry written on his face; panic evident in his voice. "Are the babies ok?"

Ashley smiled at his concern, and then reassured him.

"Yes Andros they're fine, don't worry, nothing is wrong," she assured him. "The babies just started moving, that's all. This is the first time I can actually feel them move. They're probably just as happy as we are"

She smiled as she grabbed one of his hands and placed it on her stomach where hers had been.

Andros also smiled once he felt his children move for the first time as well; then he placed a kiss on Ashley's cheek.

"I love all of you," he said before he leaned over and kissed the area where his children were. He then moved up and kissed Ashley's lips.

"And we all love you," she said fore kissing him a few more times, more happier then she ever thought she could possible be.

Moments later the vehicle came to a stop and they were at the area that had been reserved for the reception.

**The Reception **

A very large hall had been rented for the ceremony. It was decorated beautifully with candles giving out light; there were even streamers hanging everywhere thanks to Zhane and his spontaneous ideas. On the center of every table there was a yellow vase which held a lovely bouquet of red roses; everything had been decorated in red and yellow in honor on the bride and groom.

Ashley's brother had happily volunteered to be the DJ for the reception and had been playing a few songs until Zhane had came up to him and told him that Andros and Ashley had just arrived.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I know introduce for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Andros Alacoda," he announced as the two newlyweds walked through the door. Everyone cheered happily for the couple.

After a little while everyone had eventually taken their seats and it was time for the speeches from the best man and maid of honor.

Best Man: "Hey there everyone, the name's Zhane and I am the best man. I have known Andros since we were kids; we pretty much grew up together; he has always been like a brother to me. He is a great guy, but really shy as most of you already know. He got so nervous before asking her out, he even rehearsed to himself what he was going to say to her. Ashley on the other was sitting around asking me random questions about him every chance she got. She almost had to ask him out herself. He even got so nervous before he asked her to marry him; he was probably carrying that ring around for weeks before he finally got the nerve to ask, with a bit encouragement from me of course. Anyways, I have never met two people more perfect for each other then them. They have been inseparable since the day Ashley decided to stay here on KO-35. Congratulations! I love you both and I wish you guys nothing but the best. Good Luck raising your three little monsters.

Although Andros had been so embarrassed by his best friend's speech, both he and Ashley had to laugh at their friend's sense of humor as everyone else applauded. Then they shared a long heart-felled kiss.

Zhane, who still had the microphone in his hand grined and said, "Ok ok you two none of that now, that's how she got pregnant in the first place."

Everyone laughed except for Andros and Ashley who looked completely and utterly embarrassed. Zhane, on the other hand, look satisfied and with a grin he handed the mike over to Cassie.

Maid of Honor: "Hi everyone, my name's Cassie and I'm the maid of honor. Ashley and I met on my first day in Angel Grove, and we've been practically inseparable since. She has been more then a best friend to me, she's been a sister. She is a remarkable person, always putting others before her, and she has been the best friend anybody could ever have. She always knew how to cheer someone up. We met Andros a year later. He really is a terrific guy and he is the perfect match for my best friend. I knew she liked him from the moment she saw him. It was then that I started to believe that there in love at first sight. She would talk about him for hours, non stop, while the two of us were alone. Each day she got closer to him she became happier. It's like she found the missing half of her soul. You guys are such an inspiration. I believe true love is a very rare thing; it's something to be valued and I am really glad that you both, two of my most precious friends, have found it in each other. Congratulations, I wish both of you the best of luck in your future. I know you guys will be very happy together.

Once again the whole crowed applauded as Ashley gave Cassie a hug once she sat back down next to her.

"And now for the slide show," Carlos said, a few moments later, as he got up from his spot next to TJ.

"The what," Andros and Ashley both said in union, not quite sure what their friends were up to this time.

"You know a slide show of baby pictures of the both of you," TJ told them with evil grin on his face.

"How in the world did you get baby pictures of me," Andros questioned, knowing this was probably going to be the most embarrassing moment of his wedding.

All TJ did in reply is look over at Karone who was seated next to Cassie, with an angelic look on her face.

Andros looked at his sister straight in the eye and said, "You didn't."

"Oh but I did brother dear, I sure did," she laughed.

After a few awws from the quests and Zhane randomly shouting "Aw isn't she cute," at a few on Ashley's baby picture with food all over her face, both Andros and Ashley were so embarrassed that their faces were completely red.

Then they heard, "It is now time for the bride and groom to share their first dance together as a married couple.'

Andros stood up and then held his hand out to Ashley, as he gently asked, "May I have this dance love."

She smiled and gladly took it, and the two of them walked over to the dance floor hand in hand. They swayed happily to the song 'I wanna stand with you on a mountain (Truly, madly, Deeply) by Savage Garden.

"I love you Ashley, so much," he whispered in her ear.

"I know Andros, I love you too," she whispered back.

"Thanks for making me the luckiest man in the world," he whispered next.

Ashley smiled and shared a kiss once again.

After a few songs, everyone switched partners.

Ashley had found herself dancing with her father as Andros danced with his mother.

"I can't believe my little girl is married and about to have a family of her own," Mr. Hammond said in awe.

Ashley smiled. "I know, but you don't have to worry about me daddy, I couldn't be happier about the way my life turned out," she told him.

"I know. Andros is a good man and I know he'll take good care of you and keep you happy," he said proudly.

"I am so glad you like him, your opinion means the world to me," she said.

Jonathan Hammond hugged his daughter once the song ended.

"I'm so glad you're hear mom," Andros said to his mother as they danced.

"And I'm glad to be here baby," she replied. "I am also glad you found a wonderful girl to spend the rest of your life with."

They too shared a hug once the song ended.

Ashley had also danced with Carlos, TJ, her brother, Zhane, Adam, and Tommy; and Andros danced with Cassie, Karone, Maya, and Tanya.

After a number of dances, it was time to cut the cake.

Andros and Ashley were standing in front of the large three-layered wedding cake. Ashley had a piece in her hand and the next thing Andros knew, it was on his face, causing everyone to laugh.

The laughter only grew when Andros grabbed his new wife by the waist pulling her as close to him as possible without hurting their babies. He then kissed her hard, causing her to get just as much cake on her face as well.

They both laughed as they broke apart.

"You guys look ridiculous," Zhane laughed hysterically.

Andros and Ashley gave their friend an evil glair. Then Andros threw a piece of cake at his best man's face by using his telekinesis to catch him off guard; it had happened too quickly for Zhane to deflect it.

"Hey," he shouted as everyone else laughed. Then he wiped some off his face and put it in his mouth. "Mm I taste pretty good." Zhane repeated the action until his face was clean; then grabbed another piece of cake to eat.

Andros and Ashley shook their head at their unpredictable friend. He always seemed to have a comment for everything, and always had to have the last say in anything.

After everyone cleaned up and had a piece of cake, it was time for Ashley to throw the bouquet.

Ashley threw it behind her, and it was Karone who caught it. She was a bit excited when Cassie told her it meant she was next to get married. She then looked over at Zhane and smiled.

During the event, Zhane had been standing next to both TJ and Kertis as they curiously watched.

"Hey Teej," Zhane suddenly whispered once he saw Karone grin at him, "What does that mean now that Karone was the one that caughtAshley's bouquet?" This had been Ashley's idea to do, and Andros was the only Karovian she told the meaning ofthe whole thingto.

TJ laughed at his friend and former team mate. This was going to be interesting, he thought. "Well Zhane, it means that she's next to get married."

"So you are thinking about marrying my daughter huh Zhane," Kertis said once he heard TJ's answer.

Zhane suddenly got really pale and stuttered, "I…um…I think I…uh hear Andros calling me, bye." Then he practically ran out of their sight without looking back, leaving the two men to laugh at his reaction.

Andros and Ashley were once again seen on the dance floor looking happier than they have ever been.

"Ash I can't even begin to tell you how happy you have made me," he admitted. "This is the best day of my life."

"I know what you mean Andros," she told him. "It's like you have complete me. I have never felt so fulfilled or so loved in my entire life. Today was perfect thanks to you; you made it so much more special."

Andros leaned down and kissed her lips as they continued to sway to the music in the background, paying no attention to whoever may be watching. To them, they were the only ones there; for a moment they were the only ones in the universe.

They eventually broke apart, gasping for air.

"I love you Ashley, Always and Forever." Andros whispered in her ear once she laid her head on his shoulder.

In response Ashley held onto him tighter, a grip that swore she would never let go.

* * *

Hey Everyone! I wanted to update before I go on vacation. It's gunna be like a week and a half without a computer. Anyways, I really hope you all like this chapter; it took me like two days to write it. This is the longest chapter I have ever written lol.

Let me know what you think : )


	17. Chapter 17

_**Ashley Hammond Astro Yellow: **I'm really glad you liked it_

_**Slytherin-Angel44: **lol Thanks, I'm really glad you like it, I had fun writing it _

_**Phantom Rogue: **Glad you think so too : )_

**_SweetSas: _**_Thanks, sorry it took so long _

_**Jessica01: **Thank You _

_z**eopurple: **Thanks, I did; sorry it took so long _

**_Isinha: _**_lol thanks, I did, that's how I'd imagin my wedding too _

_Disclaimer: At the moment, everything is owned by Disney. I sadly own nothing.

* * *

_

**That Night **

It was late and Andros and Ashley had just gotten home from their reception, happier then ever.

Zhane and Karone decided to stay the night with her parents so that Andros and Ashley could have the house all to themselves.

Andros was lying in bed when Ashley came out of the bathroom wearing a short lengthen spaghetti strapped red nightgown. She had her hair down, and a mysterious smile printed on her face.

Andros smiled as he stared at his wife. He couldn't get over how wonderful she looked wearing his ranger color.

"Gorgeous," he commented.

Ashley giggled happily as she slowly walked over to him and sat on his waist in a straddle position.

"Are you sure you're not too tired Ash," he asked as he rubbed her slightly swollen stomach with his right hand. They had a long day and she had spent most of it on her feet. He didn't want her to overexert herself.

Ashley smiled at his concern.

"We could do this tomorrow. If you need to rest…"

"No, I'm sure," she interrupted before leaning in for a kiss.

Andros kissed her back.

"Well in that case…," he began before running his hands up her sides, causing her to squeal with laughter.

"Andros…… stop," she eventually managed to say through her laughter.

Andros smiled at her lovingly. He always loved to hear her laughing. It could always brighten up his day.

A few moments later Andros finally stopped before, once again, capturing her lips with his own.

It was an hour before they had finally fallen asleep, however not before saying:

"This was the best day of my life," Ashley spoke first.

"Mine too," Andros replied. "I love you so much."

"Love you too," she sighed before falling into a deep sleep.

**A Week Later **

It has been a week since Andros and Ashley's wedding, and they are now getting ready for their honeymoon.

They had decided to go to Earth so they can spend more time with their friends and Ashley's family.

"Have a good time you guys," Karone said as she hugged both her brother and her sister-in-law good-bye.

"Thanks sis," Ashley replied with a smile.

Karone giggled. She loved calling Ashley her sister.

"Try to actually get some fresh air when you're there," Zhane teased, making the two turn a bright shade of red.

"Ha-ha very funny Zhane," Andros replied sarcastically as he smacked his best friend's shoulder lightly.

The two newly-weds waved good-bye to their friends before boarding the magaship and taking off.

**On KO-35**

"Do you think they suspect anything," Karone asked her boyfriend, worried that Andros and Ashley may be on to them.

"Nop, they are going to be so surprised when they come home," he replied. "Why don't you go shopping for some of the stuff we're going to need? I still have some work that I need to finish."

"Ok," Karone nodded before kissing his cheek and walking away.

**Later **

Once Karone had finished her shopping she headed home, only to find the place completely silent.

'_A little too quiet_," she thought.

She set down her bags, and went inside the kitchen. She gasped in surprise at what she found.

The kitchen lights were a bit dimmed and there were beautiful red roses everywhere, giving off wonderful scent.

The table in the center was beautifully set up for two, Zhane standing by one of the chairs with a nervous expression on his face. He was wearing a nice tux and in his hand was a beautiful purple dress.

"I bought this for you," he told her.

Karone smiled. She thought she was going to cry.

"Go put it on and come back down," he said.

Karone nodded. She was still unable to speak.

She returned only moments later.

Zhane couldn't help but smile at how wonderful she looked.

He stared at her lovingly for a while before walking over to her and placing a kiss on her cheek.

"You look wonderful Karone," he said to her once he finally found his voice, causing her to smile in delight.

Then he walked her to a chair and sat her down like a gentleman.

"Thanks for the beautiful dress," Karone finally said as he sat down across from her. "It's perfect."

"I'm glad you like it," he replied.

"Did you cook this food yourself," she doubted a few moments later.

Zhane laughed. "No, I ordered it to go from this fancy restaurant not far from here. Andros and Ashley would kill me if I were to burn this house down."

Karone shook her head before joining in on the laughter herself.

"It was still very Sweet of you Zhane," she commented. "But I don't understand, what's the special occasion?"

"You are," he answered.

Seeing her confused look, he got up from his chair and stood before her for a second before dropping down on one knee.

Karone eyes widened in shock.

"Karone I loved you before I even knew who you really were and I will always love you, and nothing can ever change that," he began. Then he pulled out a small velvet box out of his pocket. "Will you marry me?"

By now tears of joy have already escaped her eyes, as she nodded yes in response, too happy to speak.

Zhane slipped the diamond ring on her finger and stood up as she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck.

**On Earth **

Once Andros and Ashley had arrived on Earth, they were immediately greeted by their friends before checking in to their honeymoon sweet at a hotel in Angel Grove.

They had decided to spend a week there since it was where they had spent a good majority of time together at. Then they would spend the last three weeks at a secluded cabin in North Carolina.

"So how does it feel to be a married man," TJ laughed as he and Carlos helped Andros with Ashley's luggage, since Andros didn't want Ashley to lift anything heavy while she was pregnant.

"It feels great, I can't remember a time when I was this happy or felt so alive," he answered his friend and former teammate.

Not too far from the three males, sat Ashley and Cassie. The two best friends were having a good time chatting away.

"So are you happy," Cassie asked, even though she already knew the answer.

Ashley beamed. "I couldn't be happier," she told her best friend with a large smile on her face and a hand on her stomach. "And I owe it all to you."

"Me," Cassie questioned. "What did I do?"

"It was you who made me realized that Earth really wasn't my home anymore, and that I was meant to stay on KO-35 with Andros," Ashley told her.

Cassie smiled and hugged her best friend tightly.

"You deserve it," she whispered.

**A Week Later **

The happy couple had already settled into the large cabin which was theirs for the next three weeks.

They were currently sitting on a large blanket set out in front of the fire place, in their hands each held a warm cub filled with hot chocolate.

Andros was sitting with his legs crossed and with Ashley sitting comfortably in the space between them, her back pressed against his chest, and his hand caressing her swollen stomach. His legs had already gone num, which he realized really didn't bother him at all. Everything was perfect.

All of a sudden, Ashley spontaneously got up from her spot on Andros's lap, taking both hers and his cups and setting them on a near by table.

Then she giggled as she walked over to him and grabbed his hands forcing him to get up as well.

"Dance with me," she pleaded with a sweet smile on her face.

Andros laughed. "But we don't have any music playing Ash," he argued playfully, as he slowly got up, just starting to get the feeling back in his legs.

"That's ok, we can make our own," she responded moving closer to him and wrapping her arms around his neck.

Andros smiled. He should have known she would say that. He knew that she could always find a way around things.

He happily wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her close to him as tightly as he dared.

The couple swayed happily in front of the fire place to the music in their heads without a care in the world. To them, they were the only two people in the universe.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took so long. The next one shouldn't.Hope you liked it. 

**Review**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Ashley Hammond Astro Yellow: **I'm really glad you liked it, just 2 more chapters left now_

_**Star Fata: **lol thanks _

_z**eopurple: **Thanks, I agree Andros and Ashley are so cute together : ) _

**_SweetSas_**_: Thanks, I'm a sucker for romance _

_**Slytherin-Angel44: **Thanks, glad you liked it _

_**Phantom Rogue: **Thanks, Glad you like _

_Disclaimer: Everything is owned by Disney, excepted for the triplets.

* * *

_

**Three Weeks Later **

Andros and Ashley were due to return from their honeymoon at any time now. Karone, Zhane, Adrienne, and Kertis were waiting anxiously for their arrival.

"Look, there they are," Karone shouted excitedly once she saw a glimpse of the megaship.

Once the megaship completely landed, Andros and Ashley walked out together hand in hand.

"Welcome home," Karone greeted, giving them both a hug, which was repeated by the other three as well.

"Hey Ash, looks like you got fatter," Zhane commented.

Ashley glared at him evilly before smacking him hard on his head.

"Ow," he mumbled, rubbing the spot where she hit him.

"Serves you right," Karone said to him.

"Did you guys have a nice time," Adrienne asked her son and daughter-in-law.

They both nodded in response, smiling happily.

Zhane was about to open his mouth and say something when Andros quickly stopped him.

"Don't you dare," he warned.

"What, I wasn't going to say anything," Zhane attempted to defend himself but failed miserably.

"Ok lets just get to the house and we can help you guys settle back in," Karone chipped in.

She had lifted her left hand as she spoke, reveling the new piece of jewelry on her ring ringer; Ashley noticed it almost immediately.

Ashley smiled. _'Finally'_, she thought.

"Nice ring Karone," she laughed.

Karone looked down at her left hand and smiled before looking back up and laughing.

"Thanks."

Once Andros caught on to what was going on he smiled.

"Took you long enough," he commented to his best friend, and now future brother-in-law.

"Haha," Zhane replied.

"Ok lets get going," Karone said a weirdly which both Andros and Ashley realized suspiciously.

**At The House**

"Ok what are you guys up to," Andros questioned his family suspisiously.

They all smiled before Karone grabbed Andros's left hand and Ashley's right. She quickly led them up the stairs and stopped in front of the room that she currently shared with Zhane, or so they thought.

"Um we know what you guy's room looks like, why are you acting so weird," Andros asked, unsure about what was going on.

They laughed before Zhane opened the door and Karone quickly dragged the two into the room.

Andros and Ashley stood still in shock at what they saw.

The room no longer had the white walls that it once did; also, there was no longer a bed against the wall in the center, and all the old furniture was gone and replaced with new ones.

Instead the walls were covered with stars and moon wall paper; there were three cribs at the end of the room, with either red or yellow blankets and a few stuffed animals in each of them and a mobile of stars and planets above each; there was also a changing table filled with dippers, and little dressers filled with baby cloths.

Unnoticed, Karone, Zhane, Adrienne, and Kertis had slipped out of the room and left the expecting couple to admire the work they did for them.

The shock eventually wore off enough for them to move farther into the newly built nursery.

Ashley had tears in her eyes as she surveyed the place; she placed a hand on her stomach as thought of her three children sleeping and playing in this room.

Andros walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her as she leaned her head on his chest.

They both just stood there and imaged what life will be like in a few months once their three little miracles were finally born.

After standing in that position for some time, dreaming about their future, they left the room to go down stairs and thank their family what they had done for them.

**Four Months Later **

Ashley was now eight months pregnant, and very uncomfortable.

She was currently in the living room sitting on the floor with her back against the couch as she leaned against the table in the center writing a letter to Cassie.

Suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her stomach that she couldn't ignore. She was not only in pain, but in shock. She had not expected to go into labor a month early.

She moaned when she realized that she couldn't get up either. And the worst part was she had made Andros go out to the store since they were all out of ice cream, and she had lately been craving vanilla ice cream with pickles.

Once her first contraction was over she tried a second time to pick herself up, and had no such luck.

Then she gasped in fear once she realized that her water just broke.

'_Oh, Andros where are you_,' she thought.

Just as another contraction hit her, Andros walked though the door. She was in so much pain that she didn't even notice.

However ever, Andros did notice her sitting there and he was just about to ask her what she was doing when he saw that her eyes were tightly shut and both arms were wrapped around her very large stomach.

He immediately dropped the bags that he was carrying and raced over to her as fast as he could.

"What's wrong Ash," he asked in concern once he reached her. He was terribly worried to see her like this.

Once her contraction finally passed she slowly looked up into her husband's worried eyes.

"Andros," she whispered as if she wasn't sure if he was really there.

Andros could here the fear evident in her voice.

"I'm here Ash, what's wrong," he repeated.

"My water just broke, it hurts so much Andros, I'm scared," she replied.

"Lets get you the hospital," he said trying to calm her down, ignoring his own worry. "I'll go get your bag."

"Andros," she called out to him.

Once he looked back at her she told him, "I can't get up." She was feeling really uncomfortable on the floor and wanted him to help her up.

He quickly walked back over to her and first the table a bit forward before gently helping her up onto the couch.

Then he kissed her forehead and ran upstairs to get her things.

**Ten Hours Later**

Andros was wiping the sweat off of Ashley's forehead with a cloth when another contraction hit her hard and she dug her sharp nails into his skin.

Andros winced, but didn't say anything and wouldn't.

"Andros I think this it," she whispered to him, letting go of his hand, and he quickly went to get her doctor.

The doctor came in to see that she was fully dilated, and in minutes she was ready to start pushing.

Andros was at her side holding her up in a sitting position.

"Everything is going to be ok," he whispered into her ear.

Ten minutes later the young couple was rewarded with the cries of a new born baby.

"It's a boy," the doctor announced.

Twenty minutes later the baby boy was soon joined by a brother and then a sister.

**Fifteen Minutes Later **

All three babies were cleaned up and placed into the arms of the loving parents.

Ashley was holding one of their sons in one arm and their daughter in the other, and Andros held their other son in his arms; tears of joy in both of their eyes.

Then the door suddenly opened reviling both a smiling Karone and Zhane, followed by Adrienne and Kertis.

"Aw they're adorable," Karone whispered, not wanting to disturb her sleeping niece and nephews.

"What are their names," Zhane wanted to know.

"Well this one," Ashley began happily gesturing to the son she held in her left arm, "is Jayden, andthis precious littlegirl'sname is Brianna.

"And this one is Donovan," Andros took over, gesturing the child in his arms.

"Jay, Donny, and Anna," Zhane said in reply, already giving the three of them nicknames; Andros and Ashley really didn't seem to mind though.

"They're perfect," Karone commented.

"Do you want to hold Brianna," Ashley asked.

Karone nodded gratefully and went to take her niece into her arms.

Then Andros handed Jayden over to his mother who was waiting to hold him with open arms.

"Hi there little one, I'm your aunt Karone and your uncle Zhane going to spoil you and your brothers rotten," Karone giggled as she saw Brianna lift her little arms up joyfully as if she understood her aunt.

Andros watched his family with a smile. He couldn't help but think that everything was right in the world, and in all those years of fighting, this was what he was really fighting for.

* * *

Review and tell me what you think. : ) 


End file.
